


Safe and Sound

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [25]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex can sing, Bomb, Collapsing, Explosion, Gen, No One Dies This Time, No.25, Whumptober 2020, alex breaking down uwu, blurred vision, bombs hurt, disorientation, ears ringing, jonn is good space dad, kara is in bad shape, probably a concussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: A bomb goes off at Catco and Kara is caught in the aftermath. Alex needs to find her sister.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25! Almost caught up. *cries*
> 
> I actually really like this one. Enjoy. 💛

"Is everyone out of the building?" Kara shouted over coms. 

"Yea," Alex replied. "Now get out of there before it-"

It was too late. The bomb went off and blasted Kara through a wall and into a support pillar. Blood dripped down Kara's head as her eyes drifted shut. 

***

"... a l e x?"

Kara opened her eyes and saw a blurry mess of rubble and office supplies. 

"What... Happened..." 

Kara moved her head which made her immediately want to hurl. She slowly but surely rose to her feet. 

"Oh Rao."

Kara nearly stumbled as the blood rushed from her head. Her head was pounding and her ears were ringing. 

"I gotta... Get out... Of here..."

Kara stumbled forward and walked over the wreckage that used to be Catco. The ringing grew louder and louder and each step made her less and less sure of where she was. 

"I thought... No... Where- am I?" 

Kara spun around what used to be the bullpen and nearly tipped over. 

"Bad idea."

Outside she could hear sirens and screaming, which only added to her torment. Kara blinked her eyes, but she couldn't control her xray vision. Everything was appearing at once and she could see straight through everything and nothing. 

"I think... I need... To sit..."

Kara collapsed to the ground. Her bloody head slammed into a computer and her hands went limp. 

***

"KARA!" Alex shouted. "KARA WHERE ARE YOU DAMMIT!" 

Alex tore through the remains of Catco desperately searching for her sister. 

"KARA PLEASE." 

Alex was on the brink of tears when J'onn's voice crackled in her ear. 

"Alex. Bullpen. 17th floor." 

Alex raced up the broken stairs. She cried when she saw the limp frame of her little sister. 

"KARA!" 

Alex's scream ripped through the crumbled building, leaving everyone in its wake anguished. 

"No no no. Don't you dare be dead." 

Alex raced over to Kara and brushed back her wet and matted hair. Blood stained Alex's hand and her heart stopped. 

"No. Please. I need you..." 

Her tears splashed onto Kara's cheek. Alex held her hand tight and pulled her into her lap, waiting for help to arrive. 

"I've got you Kara. Just stay with me." 

Alex felt her hand squeeze ever so slightly. 

"A- al- ex?" Kara coughed. 

"Kara!" Alex yelled. She pulled her sister into the biggest hug. 

"Not- so loud. Head... Hurts..." 

"Okay. I'm just glad you're alive." Alex brushed back her bloodied hair and kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm glad... You found, me." 

Kara slumped forward and Alex held her tight. 

"Stay with me Kara. Help is on the way."

"Okay..." Kara drawled, her words slurred. 

"J'onn, I got her. Come get us out. She isn't doing too hot." 

"On it."

Alex sat and held her little sister. She could feel Kara fading away. She started rocking back and forth, rubbing her hands up and down her back. Alex began mumble singing to herself, doing whatever she could to keep herself calm. 

"I remember tears streaming down your face/When I said, 'I'll never let you go'. When all those shadows almost killed your light." 

Alex's tears mixed with the blood and sweat in Kara's hair. She continued rocking, holding onto to her sister with all her might. 

"I remember you said, 'Don't leave me here alone'/But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight." 

J'onn and the rest of the medical team arrived and placed Kara on a gourney. Alex ran down with them, still mumbling the words to herself.

"Just close your eyes/The sun is going down. You'll be alright/No one can hurt you now. Come morning light/You and I'll be safe and sound." 

J'onn had to pry Alex away from Kara. He dragged her off kicking and screaming, fighting tooth and nail to stay with her sister. 

"You need to let them work. You're in no state to help them."

"I can't- I can't lose her J'onn." 

Alex broke down in the street as the ambulance drove away. 

"I know. I know." J'onn rested his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Why don't you tell me about the song you were singing?" 

"Huh?" Alex looked up, snot dripping from her nose. "Oh," Alex wiped her nose on her sleeve and sat down on the curb. J'onn sat down next to her. 

"Kara really liked Hunger Games. And that song, it's one of her favorites. Whenever she would get a panic attack, I'd play it for her. And eventually I learned to sing it. I uh. I guess I'm the one that needed it tonight." 

J'onn pulled Alex into a warm side hug and rubbed his hand on her arm.

"Why don't we go meet Kara at the hospital?" 

J'onn stood and offered his hand. Alex took it and pulled herself up. J'onn lifted Alex into his arms and took off into the morning light.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Safe and Sound" by Taylor Swift and The Civil Wars from the first 'Hunger Games' movie. I claim no right to it and merely used it to further inflict pain on myself and my readers. 
> 
> I highly recommend listening to it. I use it to calm down when i can't sleep at night. 💛


End file.
